Waking Nightmares
by Misty3
Summary: Pulling an all-nighter, Prof X discovers something very wrong with one of his students...


Waking Nightmares  
by Misty  
  
****  
  
Professor Charles Xavier looked up from the papers he had been filing at a noise in the hall. A glance at the clock told him that it was nearly four o'clock in the morning.  
  
*You really must stop these late nights,* Charles he chided himself absently as he pulled away from the desk. *The life of a workaholic doesn't suit you at all.*  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
He didn't find it foolhardy to speak aloud even though his New York mansion had been frequented by...undesirables of late. Cerebro didn't sound the alarm on any undetected mutants. Gambit had still to report in from another of his late-night romps; it could just be his return.  
  
There was a better, more sufficient way of determining the source of the sound. Xavier was one of the most powerful mutants in the world. The paralyzed man could reach out with his mind and know everything about a person without them knowing he was doing it. But his principles and conscience forbade him from using it for his own means.  
  
When no answer to his call came, he at first thought his tired ears were playing tricks- but no, there it was again...only slightly different. The first was more of a slamming sound were as this was sounded almost *organic* in nature. The combination in this household was very disturbing.  
  
He glided toward the sound and found it originated from the bathroom. When close enough, and after reassuring himself that the door was open and someone was inside, he turned on the light and poised to attack. He was ready for anything except-  
  
"LOGAN!?"  
  
Wolverine crouched in front of the toilet bowl heaving. Xavier could see that the mutant was shaking and that sweat seeped through the T-shirt he wore.  
  
Charles was shocked. Logan was one of his X-Men, which meant that he was a mutant. His particular x-factor gave him six foot-long claws, enhanced senses and a *healing factor*. Sickness couldn't do this to him, nor could alcohol. *What could possibly be wrong?*  
  
The retching seemed to had passed and Logan was leaning heavily on the cool porcelain of the bowl. Concern and apprehension overcame his initial hesitation and Xavier came fully into the room, laying a hand on Wolverine's arm.  
  
~Logan, are you all ri-~  
  
Xavier gasped as Wolverine's head whipped towards him and their eyes connected. Spikes of pure terror filled his brain to the breaking point-LOGAN!-They were sending vile images to hurt him.-SPIKES-God it hurt!-ANIMAL!-Why?-SNIKT-Leave me alone, leave me alone!- PAIN!!!-  
  
*"Nooo!"* Wolverine growled as he threw Xavier's hand off of his arm.  
  
Charles breathed in deeply as the connection was severed, only then realizing he was holding his breath. *My God,* he thought. It had been a long time since he felt anything like that...  
  
...But he wasn't really feeling it at all. He frantically searched the room for the bearer of all that grief and found Logan cowering in a corner. His trembling hands grasped his knees and his claws swerved minutely in the air. Through the hair that fell in Wolverines face, Xavier could see his eyes jerking around the room, searching the shadows for ambush.  
  
Charles whispered quietly to Logan until the shaking subsided, as he would a frightened child or a dangerous animal. The terror tried to invade again but Xavier was ready for it this time. He not only blocked it out but added a sense of calm he certainly didn't feel; the Professor was worried about the possible implications of this, but animals could sense your fear... and so could Wolverine.  
  
"Logan...Logan, what is wrong?"  
  
A gruff voice answered, so low Xavier could have imagined it. "Did...Did I ever tell ya 'bout...the dreams, Chuck?"  
  
"No." *He sounds miserable! What could have happened?!*  
  
"The-The Weapon X project... For weeks I had this same dream... There were always flashes of, of horrible wires and blood and pain and spikes...it felt like my held was explodin'. And then, even when I was awake I'd see things... I thought I was goin' insane."  
  
Logan's eyes fell on Charles' for the first time since the connection and he had to suppress a shudder.  
  
"...I had that dream again tonight."  
  
****  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well that's it. It seemed to me that every time something strange happens to Logan nightmares always preclude it. Does this mean that there's something lurking on the horizon for our hairy friend? Maybe...if any body wants to hear about it. Please e-mail your responses to Neblina2000@aol.com.  
  



End file.
